


"how did you two meet?"

by beammeup94



Series: ceo!daniel, actor!seongwu [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Backstory, M/M, daniel is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beammeup94/pseuds/beammeup94
Summary: when seongwu leaves for milan, daniel is left alone for a few weeks, and being the lovesick puppy he is, he misses seongwu, a lot.this made jisung worried, which causes daniel to tell him how he and seongwu met.





	"how did you two meet?"

jisung has worked at konnect enterprises for a year now, and in that year, he had never seen anyone come into work as happy as daniel did every single day.

 

but this particular week has made jisung worried.

 

on monday daniel came in looking fine, his suit was ironed and pressed, with no wrinkles, and his hair was properly tamed, but he had a few traces of dark circles under his eyes.

 

on tuesday, daniel also seemed to be fine, except the dark circles were slightly darker than the previous day.

 

on wednesday, daniel seemed a bit off, he dozed off a bit more, which was something he had never usually done before. the dark circles were starting to show a bit more than yesterday, and his hair was not as neat as it should be.

 

on thursday, he still had dark circles, his hair was still a mess, and he after their lunch break, jisung found him napping on his desk.

 

and today is friday, the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent, his hair looked like a bird's nest, his perfectly pressed and ironed suit was wrinkled, and he was caught napping twice before lunch.

\--------------------------------------

 

"did you guys see ceo kang today?" jihoon asks, "yeah, i wouldn't be surprised if an eagle flew out from his hair." jinyoung replies, "what do you think happened?" daehwi says, "what if he and seongwu broke up?!" kuanlin exclaims, "that would never happen, didn't you see how they were last month?" sungwoon says.

 

"what are you all whispering about?" jisung asks, "jisung-hyung! do you think you can find out what happened to ceo kang?" daehwi asks, "why?" jisung asks, "we're just worried for him, that's all." jihoon says, "well, it's none of my business, but i'll see what i can find out." he replies, "thanks hyung."

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"daniel? can i come in?"

"sure jisung, what is it?"

 

"we've been worried about you, daniel. you've been coming to work with huge dark circles, your hair's a mess, and your suit is all wrinkled. is something wrong?" jisung asks.

 

daniel sighs.

 

"it's just that, seongwu left for milan, and i just wasn't used to not having him at home, and it's harder for me to sleep without him there." daniel explains, "you really need to sleep daniel—how long is seongwu going to stay in milan for?" jisung asks worriedly, "he's there for another week." daniel says.

 

"is there anything i can do to help?" jisung asks, "please, no, don't let me be a burden, you have a lot on your plate as it is, i'll be fine." daniel explains, showing jisung a small smile.

 

 

just as jisung was about to walk out of the room, he turns around and asks, "actually i have one question, how did you two meet anyway?"

 

flashback

 

"what?! you lied to me?! how could you do such a thing?! i was loyal and waited for you for 3 years- and this whole time you were just here!" she yells, with tears flowing from her eyes.

 

"you didn't even think of contacting me! or anyone for that matter! and now you're blaming me for not waiting for you?!" she continues, as more tears spill from her eyes, "you knew i was coming back! and now i'm here and you're engaged to the bastard who cheated on you?!" he yelled back. "don't you even dare yell at me for getting back together with him! he's been there for me while you were fucking your stupid secretary!" his face falls at her statement, "what?! you think i didn't know?! when you were late for our anniversary dinner, you had her underwear in your pocket! her fucking underwear! and yet you still have the guts to be mad at me!" she exclaims.

 

"cut!" the director yells, "great work sejeong-ssi. we will continue your next scene tomorrow. jonghyun-ssi, please proceed to filming stage a for your last scene of the day" he says.

 

kim sejeong is one of korea's most well renowned actresses, she also happens to be daniel's step-sister.

 

"sejeong-ah!" daniel yells. sejeong turns around to see her step-brother all clad in suit and tie complete with his hair slicked back.

 

"wahh, niel-ah where are you off to?" sejeong asks teasingly as she gets off of the make-up chair. "i just came from mom's place, she told me to come pick you up." he said, "ahh, her charity dinner is tonight right?" she asks, "yeah, and we'll both be late if you don't get ready right now." he says.

 

when sejeong finished getting ready, she met daniel at the parking lot, "hey, i actually invited a close friend of mine, do you mind if we wait for him?" sejeong says, "yeah sure, just make it quick." daniel says, as he starts the car.

 

"so who is this friend? is he an actor too?" daniel asks, "yeah, he's the lead role of the drama i'm filming now, but since you don't watch my dramas, i don't think you would know him." she playfully replies, "i practically grew up seeing your face, i don't want to see it on tv either." daniel jokes back.

 

 

"so what's his name?" daniel asks, "uhh— ong seongwu." sejeong replies, not looking away from her phone.

 

if daniel was drinking water at this time, undoubtedly he would've spat it right at his steering wheel.

 

"your co-star is ong seongwu?!" daniel exclaims, "yeah, didn't i tell you that before?" sejeong asks.

 

sejeong has texted seongwu that they were outside, and that they were in a bit of a rush.

 

it took seongwu 5 minutes to get to the car. after the usual formalities, they went on their way.

 

when they arrived at the dinner party, they were immediately greeted by daniel and sejeong's father. sejeong introduces seongwu and they seemed to hit it off.

 

by the time everyone was finishing up on the main course, daniel was getting extremely bored.

 

you'd think that a life filled with events and parties such as these, that he would be used to it by now, but nothing has changed, he still prefers to have his alone time.

 

he looks over at sejeong, and thinks, 'how is she still sane even after all of this?'

 

"hi." daniel hears someone say, he looks to his left, and sees seongwu sitting next to him, "i thought you might want to talk to someone, since you kinda zoned out a bit just now." he says, "thanks, i really don't like parties like this, it's not exactly my cup of tea." daniel replies with a sheepish smile, "really? that's a surprise. the future ceo of konnect enterprises is a homebody." he says. daniel let's out a breathy chuckle,

"if i'm being honest, i find my cats napping more entertaining that half of the people in this room."

"even me?"

"well, we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

 

after hours upon hours of endless chatting, which eventually led to some light flirting, daniel was devastated when the party was coming to a close.

 

"hey, daniel i had a lot of fun tonight, maybe next time you're invited to a party, hit me up." seongwu jokes, "then, i'd need your number." daniel says with a smirk. "so, this is the effect of one too many drinks on you." seongwu says, as he takes daniel's phone and types in his number.

 

daniel decided to drive seongwu home.

 

"so this is my stop" seongwu says, as daniel slows the car down to a halt, in front of seongwu's apartment building.

 

"ok, i'll see you soon then." seongwu says, as he opens the car door. before he steps out. "good night daniel." seongwu says with a grin, as he closed the car door.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

a week later, daniel decides to visit sejeong's filming site, because he had a day off today, courtesy of his mother.

 

"daniel? daniel!"

"seongwu-hyung!"

 

"wah, you missed me that much? you came to se me after just a week?" seongwu jokes, "i'm here to see sejeong." daniel says, with his cheeks starting to feel a bit warm, "haha, she's filming a scene right now, but she'll be done in an hour or so." seongwu says.

 

after a lot more flirting than intended, sejeong comes out from the filming stage, "niel? what're you doing here?" sejeong asks, "i just wanted to visit you. i have a day off today." daniel says.

 

"ong seongwu to filming stage b please." the director yells through the mega phone, "well, that's my cue. see you later." seongwu says to daniel, as sejeong wishes him luck.

 

"here to visit me my ass, as if. you're here to flirt with seongwu-hyung." sejeong teases, as she slightly pushes daniel, "i'm not!" daniel yells, "oh please, you're a bad liar daniel." sejeong says.

 

daniel stayed at sejeong's filming site the whole day. sejeong was, of course, right. daniel spent the majority of the day with seongwu. at lunch, they order food from the restaurant across the street. while they waited for their food, daniel comes to learn that seongwu knew how to sing, and of course, daniel being the curious being he is, he wanted to hear his voice.

 

"i haven't even prepared my voice yet!" seongwu jokes, "it doesn't matter, you'd sound great no matter what." daniel says, and he swears he could see a light shade of pink lightly dusting seongwu's cheeks.

 

"fine, but only a little bit." seongwu says, as he sits up, and clears his throat.

 

when seongwu starts to sing, daniel feels like he's floating. seongwu's voice was soft and comforting, only getting stronger at the higher notes, which he reaches with ease.

 

seongwu finishes the song at the end of the chorus, and worriedly looks at daniel, for his input. "well?" seongwu asks, with a bit of anxiety. "you sounded amazing!" daniel says, as he claps his hands, "if you knew how to dance, you could easily become an idol." daniel muses, "well, i was actually given a choice by my agency, to either debut as an actor, or compete in a survival show, produce 101, i think it was called." seongwu says, "really?! you probably would've gotten into the top 5." daniel praises, "please, i would probably be eliminated early on in the show." seongwu says.

 

their food finally arrive, and they start to eat with gusto.

 

"so does this mean you know how to dance?" daniel asks, after he swallows his chicken fried rice, "yeah, a bit." seongwu says, "what do you specialize in?" daniel asks, "popping" seongwu replies. "can i see you popping?" daniel asks.

 

the day passes like a breeze, and before they knew it, it was already 11:00.

 

"it's getting pretty late— i should get going home soon." daniel says, "do you want to come with me? i'll drive you home, i mean." daniel says.

 

"ong seongwu and kim sejeong to filming stage a please." the director says.

 

"sorry, this'll be quick, after this scene i can go home, so just sit tight for a few minutes." seongwu says, "no worries, i'll try to watch you from here." daniel says.

 

seongwu finishes his scene with sejeong relatively quick, and starts to get ready to go home.

 

"ok i'm ready to go." seongwu says, carrying a small backpack.

 

"hey! you guys are going already? the rest of the cast are going out for some drinks, do you wanna come with us?" sejeong asks, "well, i'm good, but if daniel wants to go—"

 

"no, i'm ok, i still have work tomorrow." daniel replies, "ugh, you guys are boring, but fine. bye niel! bye seongwu-hyung!" sejeong yells, as she runs towards her cast members.

 

as seongwu and daniel walk to the car, daniel notices seongwu carrying a backpack.

 

instinctively, daniel takes seongwu's backpack and wears it, when he sees seongwu try to take back his backpack, daniel says "you've had a long day, let me carry it."

 

"you really don't have to, you know." seongwu says, as he follows daniel to his car. "it's fine, i want to." daniel says, as he places seongwu's bag in the back seat.

 

they both get in, and daniel starts to follow the directions to seongwu's apartment building.

 

before long, the car is filled with laughs and a lot of flirting.

 

they reach seongwu's apartment in a matter of minutes.

 

"i had a great day, daniel." seongwu says, "it wasn't a big deal, i had fun too." daniel says.

 

seongwu almost forgets about his bag when he opens the car door, "ah, my bag." he says.

 

as he was about to reach for it in the back seat, daniel reaches for it at the same time.

 

at this point, their faces are extremely close, to the point that their noses are touching.

 

"uhm, sorry, i– i was just gonna get my—" before seongwu could finish, daniel had moved even closer.

 

'wait, how does my breath smell?' seongwu thought, 'shit, i ate garlic fried rice earlier! i can't kiss daniel with my breath smelling like garlic!'

 

before daniel's lips could touch seongwu's, he coughs and looks away.

 

it couldn't get more awkward than this, "uhm, i–i had a great time daniel, i hope i can see you around the set more often." seongwu said as he got his bag, and opened the door. "yeah, uh, i had a great time too. i'll see you around hyung." daniel says, while seongwu stepped out of the car.

 

when daniel got home, he couldn't help but think, 'did i do something wrong? i mean, i did my best to be a gentleman throughout the entire day, and i didn't seem like a pervert... did i?'. after a few hours, he could only think of one possible solution, he took his phone out from his pocket, and thought of the only person who would be able to understand his predicament.

 

"hello?" the voice croaked

"sejeong?"

"daniel? it's 1 in the morning."

"i need some advice"

"what happened?"

"what did you do to seongwu-hyung?" she continued

"so, i drove him home, and when he was about to leave, we almost kissed, but he pulled away before anything could happen."

"oh, that's sad, maybe you just didn't put out niel-ah." she joked

"yah! take this seriously! i need help!"

"hahahahaha– alright, i'll talk to him tomorrow, i'll tell you what i find out."

"you're a life saver sejeong, thanks."

"just get me a decent boyfriend and we'll be even."

 

\--------------------------------------

 

after a few days, daniel doesn't hear from sejeong nor seongwu, so he decides to call sejeong.

 

"hello?"

"sejeong? did you find anything?"

"well, i did and your gonna laugh at this-" before sejeong could finish, she had started laughing.

"yahh, get to the point! what happened?"

"haha, i'm sorry. it's just that- it's was such a stupid reason."

"what was it?"

"you bought him food earlier that day right?"

"yeah, i got chicken fried rice and he got- garlic fried rice with chicken."

"exactly, do you get it now?"

"no— what? i don't get it, why would he pull away because of that?"

"for god's sake! he was breath conscious!"

"oh"

"yeah, oh."

"but why would he be breath conscious?"

"oh my god, you are the stupidest person in the whole universe. of course he'd be breath conscious with you! you're kang daniel! the-soon-to-be ceo of kang corp. korea's most eligible bachelor of the 21st century. mr. all-the-noonas-want-a-piece-of-me."

"oh"

"yeah, oh"

"well, anyways thanks sejeong."

"remember, you owe me a boyfriend."

\--------------------------------------

 

"daniel!"

"hey, sejeong."

"he's over there" she says as she points towards the makeup room.

"thanks, i really owe you."

 

daniel makes his way to the makeup room.

 

once he gets there, he sees seongwu's reflection in the mirror. he was reading his script when daniel walked in.

 

"hyung"

"hey daniel,—"

"can you leave us for a second?" seongwu says to the makeup artist, she quickly adds the finishing touches to seongwu's makeup before she left the room.

 

"so, how've you been?"

"daniel it's been 3 days since the last time i saw you. i doubt anything has changed, but i'm good."

"that's great."

 

daniel couldn't think of anything worse than the silence that followed, it was so awkward, at this point.

 

"daniel, is there something you want to tell me?"

"uh, i–"

"ong seongwu please proceed to filming stage b."

"i'm sorry, can it wait, i just have three more scenes, after that we can talk."

"yeah, sure."

 

as seongwu was walking out he gave daniel a small smile.

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"hey, i'm done for the day, so what did you want to tell me?"

"you're so cute, did you know that?"

"you waited for me the whole day, just to tell me i'm cute?"

"not just that, i find it cute that you'd be breath conscious even if it was just in front of me."

"sejeong told you, i'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable that night. i just couldn't help it."

"it's fine, i would've acted the same way."

"well, i'm off the clock now, so do you wanna get some food?"

"yeah, i'd like that."

 

end of flashback

\--------------------------------------

 

"what happened after that?" jisung asks excitedly, "well, i drove him home again, and this time we actually did kiss. and we've been seeing each other since." daniel says, "i didn't know you could flirt, daniel." jisung jokes, daniel couldn't help but chuckle, "i was surprised at myself too." daniel muses.

 

"well, i think you should go home and rest, take a half-day today." jisung recommends, "i probably will, besides, there aren't any extremely urgent meeting today are there?" daniel asks, "uhm– no, none of them are too urgent, i can move them all to monday." jisung says, "good, i'll be going then." daniel says, as he starts to pack up his things.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

by the time daniel got home, he was extremely sleepy. he starts to take off all the uncomfortable garments and changes into his house wear.

 

it's past 1:00 pm now, and daniel is lying in bed, scrolling through his to-do list, making sure that he did all of his tasks that day.

 

a few more minutes pass, and he was out like a light.

 

daniel slightly wakes up to an arm wrapping around his torso, and a pair of feet entangling with his own. daniel wraps his arm around his waist and nuzzles his face into the person's chest.

 

daniel looks up and sees seongwu peering down at him, "if this is a dream, and i wake up hugging a pillow, i might die." daniel mumbles, "i'm home niel." seongwu says, as he cuddles into daniel even more. "we can talk later, i'm sleepy." daniel says, before finally falling asleep.

 

it's past 10:00 pm, fortunately, daniel didn't wake up to cuddling a pillow, but to a slightly dazed seongwu.

 

"i thought you were gonna be in milan for another week." daniel says, as he hugs seongwu's waist, "the fashion show was cut short, so i took the first flight back." seongwu says, as daniel nods, "did you bring me gummies?" daniel asks, looking like a little child. "yes, but only a little bit. the dentist already found a lot of cavities the last time." seongwu scolds, "hmm— fine, but i want to eat them now." daniel says.

 

"i might have something else in mind."

"what?"

 

seongwu leans down, and presses his lips onto the ceo's. daniel tilts his head to the side, for a better angle and deepens the kiss.

 

"so, do you want to eat your gummies?" seongwu asks pulling away, "i mean, you can continue, i won't complain." daniel muses. he leans in, and seongwu's lips are on daniel's again.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"so jisung-hyung, what was with ceo kang today?"

"he just missed seongwu."

"ah, i'm so jealous, he makes me want to have a relationship too."

"yeah, let's go get dinner, you never know we might find some cute people, besides what's better than getting drunk?"

"ok, i'll tr–"

"ok! you hear that? minhyun-hyung is treating!"

 

the employees file out of the office, while minhyun and jisung were left behind, "i was gonna say i wanted to stay back and get more work done." minhyun said sadly, "don't worry about it minhyun, you'll get used to it."

"oh i'll get used to it, i'm just not sure if my wallet will."

**Author's Note:**

> i've been missing ongniel, and wanna one a lot, so i decided to make an extremely late update to compensate the pain (haha napaka oa) of missing ongniel, and wanna one in general.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry if it's a bit half-assed, hope you enjoy it all the same.


End file.
